Moment My Life Changed
by Tayswiftfan242
Summary: It all started with a phone call, Mike recieves a phone call from the Hospital about Kate but what is the outcome? Good or Bad? Read the story to find out
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there,  
Sorry havent been updating my other stories for a while though it's been a hectic time for me. Good news though I have a new Chapter for you all on the new story.  
I know it's short but i really want to hear what you have to say about it so please leave a review when your done. THankyou again and enjoy :)_

**Chapter 1**  
Mike P.O.V  
I didn't think that I would be the one to receive the phone call from the hospital about Kate, especially considering that I hadn't seen her for at least 5 years. She'd transferred off to get a promotion and for family reasons though I was never truly informed why she did transfer off and it was very disheartening to me considering we were so close that she'd promised if anything was up to tell me.  
The phone call had been patched through just as we were pulling up alongside back in port, I didn't really want to have my shore leave postponed again as I was planning to see my friends up north for a few days. I received it from Commander White who told me that she was admitted to Hospital this morning and they recommended that when I was done with the ship I should head down to the hospital and ask for doctor Brown. Well on the flip side at least my shore leave wasn't cancelled but I would obviously be delayed though I hoped it wasn't for too long.

Nikki met me on the dock with saddened expression which meant that she knew about Kate and knew I had been given a call though only reason was why me? What was the reason I had to receive a call? We were hardly together anymore and as far as she's concerned I don't exist anymore which I would assume is fair considering our history and the amount of pain I caused her.  
"Nikki? What are you doing here, ET didn't come out on this patrol as he had to attend a conference in Canberra" I asked as I approached her  
"I've come to get you and ask that you do come to the Hospital like you've been called about because the outcome isn't good"  
"Well how about you tell me what's going on first then I'll decide"  
"I'll tell you in the car because we have to go" Nikki begged and I followed her back to the car, from the emotions within her voice I could tell it was definitely something seriously wrong with Kate and I wanted to find out how I could help- especially after all we'd been through together.

Kate P.O.V  
I hadn't meant for it to go this way, I was simply driving home from going out to the shops to buy a present for my son because his birthday is next week. It was only meant to be a short trip as I knew the things which I would buy for him- a Lego star wars set and a DVD of Toy Story 3 as it was what he asked for. James Michael McGregor is my 5 year old son who was a spitting image of his father and yes you guessed it- Mike is his father but my father was there for me when I'd found out about my pregnancy so in respect I named him James for my dad and Michael for Mike even though James would probably never meet him.  
There was a stupid P plater who ran a red light on the main road which is the reason I'm in a bed now. It was our turn to go and he was obviously under the influence of alcohol because as I set off across the intersection he ran straight into my side which flipped the car and that's when I blacked out, I don't know exactly where I am but judging by its black and I can't see anyone I know it's not good. All I want is James and I want to be there for him because I know he has a big week at school starting tomorrow and I need to show him how much I love him and support him no matter how things are going. It's his second term there and I promised that if he goes then we'll go have ice cream with Nikki and some of the others because he wants to do that but I just don't know how long I can hold on for because it just hurts everywhere and I can think off is how it'll affect him if I don't make it. I need to get through this now and see his smiling face- I just hope that things are going to be okay for me though it's all so tiring.

_Hope you enjoyed it and i hope to have a new chapter up by the end of the week. Please let me know what you think :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi all  
I'm really glad that you are liking the story so far and i have many chapters written already and so many ideas for how this is going to go. If you have any be sure to send me a PM telling me abotu them and i might consider or just leave it in your review. Thanks to Kazzyj for the review becasue you seem to be the only one and all constructive criticism is welcome and praise aswell  
Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter 2**  
Mike P.O.V

I never expected most of the crew to be at the hospital as I'd most certainly not told them about Kate and her condition. But knowing the Crew some of the family members would have found out and well word spreads like wild fire around the ship so it wouldn't take long or everyone to find out anyway. Only downside was that for once in my life they knew more than I did about a situation which I didn't like at all.  
As I approached the crew I saw a little boy sitting next to sally and I had not a clue who he was because I'd not seen him before unless it was Chloe who'd had a change of sex but I found that highly unlikely regarding the latest improvements which Swain had told me about on the patrol. Swain saw me arrive and nodded to Nikki as if to say that he'd tell me everything about Kate and the situation which meant she could chat with the crew- I knew that wouldn't be the case and Nikki followed me over. Either way I didn't like the sound of the news and what it would behold.  
"Sir, when did you find out?" He asked me as he approached  
"I got a call from Navcom when we were pulling alongside telling me that I'd been requested to immediately come to the hospital regarding Kate though I have no idea why that would be"  
"sir, you're down as her next of Kin and because of the accident you had to be told"  
"Wait, what accident?" I was confused now and didn't know what was happening.  
"She was in a serious car accident this morning where a car skipped a red light and flipped her car, they aren't sure whether she will pull through all of this" Swain explained and I felt my heart begin to break with the shock from the news which I had heard. I had to see her and talk to her about my true feelings or even just to bring her back for the crew.  
"I can't help, we've been apart for going on 6 years now and she wouldn't want me here. I shouldn't be here now"  
"That's the thing, she's still in love with you and even if you've moved on from her- there is a little boy over there who just wants his mother back and you're our best hope" Nikki Explained and I could see now who the boy was though it still didn't make sense as to why Kate would listen to my now after so many times when I'd broken her heart. I knew I had to try at least- for the boy.

Kate P.O.V  
I was brought out of my darkness again by a voice in the room, talking to me, it sounded familiar but not one I'd heard in a while- so long I'd begun to miss it, I wanted so badly to open my eyes when I realised who it was talking to me, Mike was here. I wanted to see his face through my eyes, the face which I'd missed so badly in my life and the face which my son was similar too. I tried to force them open but they were too heavy and wouldn't budge, he was here with me in the room and I couldn't believe it after so many years apart.  
"Kate, I don't know if you can really hear me but they say talking helps. You need to come back to us Katie, you have a load of explaining to me to do because I've missed you so much and we need to talk about things. I love you so much Katie and I now it's been a while though I've missed you and our connection which I know we both have. I need you back and I'm going to spoil you so bad if you give me another chance to love you and it'll be so much you won't know what hit you. Please Katie, just come back to me please" I felt a wet patch fall onto my hand which could only mean that he was crying. You can't imagine how sad I felt at the fact that I am currently unable to look him in the face and tell him how I really felt about him and us. I heard him tell me again how he loves me and kisses me on the forehead before promising to come back again soon. _Stupid hands why won't you work with me? Grab his hand _I thought as I struggled to get my fingers to reach out for him and give some sign that I am here and I can hear him

Mike P.O.V  
I didn't want to leave her but the guards outside her room gave me the knock telling me I needed to go. I wasn't exactly sure as to why they were there in the first place because none of the other patients had guards outside her room and either that meant Kate was really sick or had become someone of upmost importance in the time which I'd not seen her though now wasn't the time to question that. I approach where the crew had been to see that sally had taken the little boy home as it was probably way past his bedtime whilst Chris had waited around to be able to drive me home as my car was still down at the docks, the others in the crew had all vacated as well though I knew they would be back soon and most likely more often than I would be. I didn't want to leave Kat's side though it was clear she didn't really need me now but I still wanted to see her pull through this and be back in the land of the living with all of us.  
"Chris, do you this she'll make it?" I ask as we walk to the car.  
"Well I was talking to the doctor whilst you were in with her and he'd going to try and wake her up in a few days and although they can't be sure about how much damage has been caused they are hopeful that she'll be fine" Chris explained as he drove through the streets leading to my place . I gazed out the window and just kept hoping that ate would pull through and if not for me then for that little boys sake because he shouldn't have to live without a mother and he sure looked worried at the hospital this afternoon.

_Hope you liked that chapter and it wasnt too long winded? But i have content to cover for it all. Please leave a review on your way out and there should be another chapter up soon :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_THankyou for all the reviews and i'm glad that you are all enjoying the story and i may have been unclear about a couple of things though i've updated the first chapter with Kate and Mike not havin seen each other for 5 years which is why Mike doesnt know who James is and Kate hasnt told him. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think when you're done._

**Chapter 3**  
Kate P.O.V

I was brought out of my doze by James's voice talking to me. I wasn't sure exactly what he was saying but I was glad to hear him. It had almost been a week since my accident and I still couldn't open my eyes or do anything which is most frustrating especially with all the different visitors I've been having lately. I list to another voice enter the room- one which I've determined is the doctor because she always talks so formal whenever she comes in and I'm not a big fan of hers I must say.  
"Sweetie, I'm going to need you to leave the room for a little while as we're going to give your mother some medicine to try wake her up" The doctor said though I could tell James really didn't want to go and I didn't want him too- if only I could give him some message or signal that I was here and fine because this would be terrifying for him. The medicine doesn't make me anymore awake but instead it sends me back to sleep again, I was confused by the doctors as I thought they were meant to be helping me not making things worse for everyone involved.

James P.O.V  
I didn't want to leave Mummy's side, everyone keeps telling me that it's going to be okay and that mummy will wake up soon but I'm not sure anymore and they tell me to talk to her though I don't know if she can hear me or not which is annoying. School isn't going well at the moment and I don't want to be there because everyone picks on me about my mummy and how she's almost dead and the guards which accompany me to school and everywhere which upsets me. I just wish that Grandad were here and not back in England because he'd know what to do about it all and I could have someone to confide in because I can't with all the aunts and uncles of mine. The reason I have guards is because 'grandad is very rich in England and very well-known which means people want to hurt me to affect him which means the guards are security for me and mummy and are around all the time' or at least that's the way Mummy explained it to me. I suppose I have a lot to thank mummy for, one of which is finding grandad again after losing contact for a while because now we live in a really big house with a pool, 8 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, 3 playrooms for all my toys and 10 acres of land for me to play on which is a lot according to people- all I could dream of basically. I'm grateful also that Mum is a lady and that she gets special privileges whenever we go out even though her lady status doesn't really mean much here. She even owns a tour company to take people out to the Great Barrier Reef but doesn't work on the tours much because of all the people she hires and how wealthy it really is. I love her so much and hope she pulls through as I don't want to be orphaned with no mother and I don't know who my father is but mummy says it isn't important, I don't want to have to say goodbye to a mum I love so much.

Kate P.O.V  
When I woke a few hours later I could tell I was alone in the room because I couldn't hear any talking and not even the sound of someone breathing which I'd become accustomed to. One chance I've noticed in my condition is that I could slightly move my hand now which was a shock to me but was exciting at the same time because now I could have some interaction with people who came to see me, I just wished I could show someone now though there was no-one here. Just as I move my fingers feeling the blanket and experimenting what I could and couldn't do I hear a gasp which tells me there is someone here now but I just wish they would say something so I could tell who it was and know how their reaction would be like considering I couldn't see them.  
"James, Come see this" The voice shouted which lead me to believe that the person who'd entered my room was Nikki come to check on me when she'd come for the afternoon time with James and I.  
"What?" I heard my son say  
"Watch Mummy's hands" Nikki said as she took my left hand and squeezed it to which I squeezed back. I felt James hug me round the torso and was relieved that I could feel that too. I knew he was just as excited for this improvement as I was although I couldn't see him I knew that hopefully it wouldn't be long before I was able to witness his bright personality again.

Mike P.O.V  
I'd not been to see Kate for a week with all the work I'd done on Hammersley and at Navcom with all the paperwork I'd fallen behind on. I can see as I walk through the doors of the hospital the area which Kate was kept there has been some improvement in her condition as the crew were lively and Kate's son had the largest grin on his face. I rush over hoping to join in the excitement to see Nikki in the room with a still asleep Kate and was instantly confused by all the excitement.  
"Chris, what's all the excitement?" I ask  
"She's awake" He replies grinning with the news.  
"Who?"  
"Kate, she's awake"  
"No she's not, I saw her still lying down sleeping"  
"But she's been signalling us with her hands… if we ask her a question she responds by squeezing her hands… 2 squeezes for yes and 1 for no"  
"Has she said anything though?"  
"No, but give it time…now come see" Chris took my hand and led me into the room.

_Hope you liked it and i hope to have another chapter up soon though please let me know what you think about it. Good and bad reviews are welcome becasue all helps me become better and any idea's which you have please PM me and i'd love to hear them.  
Thanks again._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all your reviews, i know it's been a couple of weeks since i updated last though i've just gone back to school and with being my final year i have to manage time but i hope to keep this updating a regular thing but if i dont for a while school will have gotten reall hectic.  
Hope you like this chapter and please let me know what you think._

**Chapter 4**  
Kate P.O.V

I heard them enter the room and instantly could smell Mike's deodorant and after shave which have a strong familiar scent that as they entered the room. I felt relieved at the fact which Mike wasn't avoiding me at the thought of my injuries or the lack of news from my development which could hint to my death. I could tell James was very nervous around Mike because he was the one member of the crew which He didn't know and thus he couldn't talk to Mike which was saddening to me because of their link to each other but I would help that when I finally get better. One thing was for sure, Mike will have worked out who he is now and the relationship to me because I know he looks like me- Mike will know I have a son but he wouldn't know that James is actually his son and although I feel bad for not telling him and pulling a Maxine I knew it would be best for me and James if he didn't know or at least not for now because I don't trust Mike.  
"Hey Jamie, ask Mummy a question" Chris pointed to the boy  
"Mummy, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand twice for yes and once for no" James asks me and I squeeze lightly twice just to give them a sign that I really am here with them I just can't see them like they'd want and this was my only way to contact them for now.

Mike P.O.V

I was relieved with the sight playing out in front of me with Kate squeezing the little boys hand and it gave me some comfort that she really was there and could hear everything we said. I knew I have to talk to her, and preferably alone because I wanted to know if she had heard my confession a week ago or whether she had only just begun to hear things we say and other things wouldn't matter.  
"Hey, James is it? How about you go buy something from the vending machine with Chris so your mummy and I can talk?" I say getting a $5 note from my wallet to hopefully get time alone with Kate.  
"Ok, Mummy I'll be right back" I saw James kiss Kate's head and walk out of the room followed closely by Chris.  
I sit down next to the bed and take Kate's hand which felt so normal to me even after all these years apart. She squeezed my hand as if she was hinting to me that she was listening.  
"Kate did you hear my confession earlier last week?" I ask and am relieved to feel 2 squeezes back but still wanted to know if she felt the same.

Kate P.O.V  
I am so relieved that Mike had finally come back to see me as I was worried that I'd scared him off. I am glad to be able to respond to him though only wish that it was a little more direct than squeezing his hand.  
"Kate you know how I feel about you right?" He asked and I squeezed back  
"Well I need to know if you feel the same way or if I'm wasting my time. Katie do you have the same feelings?" He asks and without hesitation I squeeze back confirming his thoughts because he needed to know how I felt. One thing I would have to tell him later is that being with me isn't going to be easy considering that I was rather wealthy since I found my father and that I was a lady back in England which came with loads of responsibilities plus I have a six year old son to contend with as well. I knew I couldn't tell him this via a few hand squeezes I would have to wait till I get a little better but at least this was something for now and it was cheering everyone up which made me happy for them and I.

James P.O.V  
I'm glad that I have some connection with Mummy now because it means that she's getting better. I am really curious though of this man who keeps turning up with Uncle Chris, Chloe told me that he is the captain of the ship which Uncle Chris works on like all my other Uncles and Aunts. Chloe also told me that mummy used to work on that ship which is how that man knows her but I don't think that's true or the whole story because it doesn't sound like something which Grandad would let mummy do. I guess I'll wait for mummy to tell me about it like she usually tells me about everything.

_Hope you liked it and please let me know wha you think :)_


End file.
